Arcee's truth
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime. Arcee is still heavily greaving from her lost partner, but a stranger mech will sooth this lose...


Arcee transformed and walked through the unforgivable forest as its dense ground almost made her fall, her pedes dragged heavily through the mud and pine needles that had fallen from the trees that surrounded her by the dozens.

The sky, dark and dangerous spiking when volts of lightning shot through the clouds and lit the night-sky, as water-droplets began to fall from the Heaven's, covering and soon soaking Arcee to the protoform, but she urged on like the frozen rain was nothing, as her protoform trembled from the bitter cold eating away at her.

Arcee's thoughts roared as her energy was rapidly going but her frame refused to stop walking, almost like she was walking away from the truth.

Soon the revolting wet mud covered her pede's and her legs, as she carefully made sure she didn't bump into the littering pine tree's that gone for miles. The darkened navy blue skies light up every once in awhile and it created a horrid roar that echoed like the roar of a Predicon. Unforgettable. But Arcee didn't even flinch, not even once, as her processor and her spark were alit with anger from the horrible truth, it almost wanted to make her lean forward and purge her tank's right there and now.

She truly was alone now, the world seemed so different since the battle, like her world, her heritage, everything she fought for over the millionaires had no meaning, its like she lost her own war.

Suddenly Arcee sensors turned on in alert, as she glared over her shoulder and saw nothing but a dark trail on which she had just walked though as the dark mist covered some of the tree trunks in the distance, as she continued on her way.

But that presence still remained, as if it was watching her… protecting her… It sent shivered down her spine.

Hanging her helm low, her thought's swirled like clothes in the washing machine, as her digit's curled in to form a fist at her sides.

_"Why?" _Arcee's thought's question, as the very thought of the event's that happened only a few day's ago made her coil over in fury.

"STARSCREAM!" She called out, like a dreaded yowl, causing the near-by creatures to duck for cover, as she send out a horrid battle cry, almost like a horrid howl, as she found her legs collapsing beneath her, as her frame sunk down onto her knee's into the mud, the rain dripping off the tips of her winglets.

The wing began to pick up as it sent the pine needles on the trees to fly off, like little syringes.

The rain began to come down faster, as the lightning lit up all the rain-droplets in a dazzling display of spectrum and lights, as Arcee remained on her knee's in the mud, looking up at the clouds as she heard the thunderous noise from near-by lightning cracking.

Arcee began to weep, her own warm tears dripping down her cheeks, combining with the bitter cold of the rain hitting her face, suddenly she felt the presence once more, slowly turning her helm to the side, glaring over her shoulder she looked towards the tree-line, as the mist seemed to be the walking shadows of the forest, looking among all the tree's, she saw a dark figure standing there.

Watching her… protecting her… She rose to her muddy pede's as she turned to face the tall dark figure idling among the forest tree's, then she saw the figure take a step forward, sending Arcee's systems in alert, she looked broken down and almost looked like she was losing her mind, but she was infact a full blown missile, ready to snap out like a cobra really to pounce.

Then she noticed through the mist a Autobot insigna on the chest platting, her optics widened as she noticed who the stranger was…

Smokescreen… She felt so pathetic! Here she is, in the rain, thunder lightning, middle of nowhere in a forest and she was in the mud down on her knee's crying.

_Pathetic Arcee! You're pathetic! _Arcee cursed herself in her processor, as she took little interest in Smokescreen's advance towards her, as she turned her gaze to the ground and her tear's kept falling.

Now he was standing right in front of her, a arm length away as he looked down at her, pity was written all over his expression, as he sighed deeply but it sounded like nothing compared to the bellow of the thunder.

Reaching his servo over to her, he placed a servo on her arm, making her turn her gaze towards him, his optics glowing bright sapphire as it stunned Arcee to how …_handsome_ he looked at the current moment.

Swallowing hard she managed to tone down her sobbing and curl her lips back in a small but warming smile. The small smile didn't deter Smokescreen, knowing she was trying to hide again behind that false smile, the memories still tainting by the battle.

_"How can she blame this on herself?" _Smokescreen thought, sucking up his full-blown pride, he suddenly wrapped his arms around the femme and held her close to his chest, like he was trying to protect her from unseen forces. Arcee once again found herself sobbing again, resting the side of her helm against his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

_"She's so venerable… so fragile" _Smokescreen silently purred in his thoughts, as he felt Arcee's warm tears against the cold droplets of the rain, ever so lightly he presses his lips against the top of her helm, as she mealy continued to cringe and cry. Giving her back a quick rub with his servo, he finally pulled back.

Strangely Arcee felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, her inner mood changed as it pulses with affection, like nothing ever happened.

"Thank you, Smokescreen…"


End file.
